Broken Bridges
by Nessie'sLaTuaCantante
Summary: I moved to Forks for the 9th grade, when I saw a table of fictional Characters staring at me. Edward is torn up over something, and I have to help him, so everything turns out alright. Can I help Him in time? During Twilight, slightly OOC.
1. Fictional

_"Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that, come on! Shake shake, shake shak a shake it!"_ I groaned. I pressed the "snooze" button and rolled on my back. Time to face another crappy, rainy day.

This all started back in the eighth grade. My mom wanted to move to Kansas City. I told her that KC was four times the size of Mac, and so I convincened her to move to Forks. I am obsessed with Twilight. I thought that I'd read it before my fisrt day of school.

Twilight was on my floor, opened up at chapter Eighteen. I'd fallen alseep before I could read about James almost killing Bella. Not that it would hurt me. I hated that part of Twilight.

I groaned louder this time, and rolled off my bed. To my closet to wear nothing but black, put too much eyeliner on, and scare the living crap out of people by just being near them. I grinned. I loved scaring people by my mere presence. It's not hard, trust me.

I got dressed, ate breakfast and headed outside. It was raining. Go figure. I was in the nineth grade, and I was walking to school. Ugh.

I was at the high school sooner than I thought. I was running, I guess. My hood was u, and when I got to the door, I pulled off my hood, and Shook my hair out. I looked around. Hmm, it looks exactly like the book said. I turned to gather in my surroundings. I was early, so I headed to the office.

Ten minutes later, I walked out of the office, and noticed that people were now starting to arrive. I wasn't really wearing a lot of eyeliner. I decided that I'd get some friends before I did that. I saw some girls that looked like they were my age, and I bounded over to them.

The blonde turned and met my gaze. Her smile was fake; it made her looked like she was possessed.

"Don't do that," a red head said, "you'll scare the poor girl!" She chided the blonde. The blonde was a natual blonde. It was a beautiful blonde, and her eyes were a gorgeous light blue. Her smile turned into a beautivul model's smile. I smiled back. She held out her hand when I reached her.

"Hey, I'm Alex, and this is Jen," she said, pointing to the red head. I smiled again.

"Audrey."

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" A booming voice came from behind me. I jumped. Holy cow.

I turned to see a boy? teenager? behind me. I smiled. "Hey," I breathed.

He held out a fist. I put my fist to his hard, and he pulled back and graoned in mock hurt. "You hit hard for a girl," he teased.

I laughed. "Yeah, I know!" We bothed laughed. "I'm Audrey."

"Jason."

"What's your first class?" my new best friend asked.

I looke at my now very wrinkled schedual. "Umm, English!"

"Sweet! Me too!" We pounded again, then decided to head to our lockers. Turns out that his last name was Miller too. Our lockers were right by each other's. Alex was on the other side of the hallway, and Jen was on the opposite end of the hall. Sigh.

Jason and I headed for English. We were studying material I'd already studied. When the bell rang Jason camed up to me. "I don't want to do this book report!" He moaned. I laughed.

"I've already done this. You can come over later, if you want." He grinned.

"Awsome. What do you have next?"

"Chemistry."

"That's a junior calss!"

"I took Bio last year," I grinned.

"Nerd."

"At least I'm a sexy nerd."

We said our good byes, and headed our seperate ways.

Lunch came very fast, for which I was extremely happy. Jason came up behind my and put his hands on my eyes. "Guess who?" his booming voice gave him away.

"Jason!" I turned and jumped into his arms. He picked me up, and twriled me around.

"So, how do you like it here."

"It's awesome," I said.

Five minutes later we were sitting at the table, laughing. I was looking around the cafiteria when my blue eyes met two amber ones. I dropped my fork.

"Hey, Alex, what'st that boy's name?"

She giggled. "Edward Cullen. He moved here two years ago. Hope you don't like him. He doesn't date," she giggled. "I asked him out on a dare and he almost tore me head off!" She was laughing really hard.

So. Edward Cullen wasn't a fictional character. Hmm, I wonder if he could read my mind.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I screamed in my head as loud as I could, I guess. He snapped his head towards me. I guess I'm going to have to watch my thoughts. _Hey, I need to talk to you!!!!_ He stared at me. _ NOW!!!!_ I was getting frustrated.

He stood up, and motioned to his "family" to say, and made his way over to me.

I'm going to meet the man I'd been dreaming about since Setmeber, 2008. Here goes nothing.


	2. Alright

**Edward made his way to my table. I just stared. **

_**Just pretend that you were interested in me! IDK just make something up!**_** He boldly walked up and looked me in the eye. **

**"Hello," his vevelt voice said. I felt my heart beat speed up. "I'm Edward. You must be Audrey." He held out his hand, and I took. His hand was really cold! I didn't pull back even though I showed him that I wanted to. He politly took his hand away. **

**"HI," I breathed. Edward chuckled.**

**"Mind if I steal her?"**

**The whole table stared. Jen shook her head. "No, no, go ahead!" she said, waving her hands. **

**I stood, and Edward placed his hand on the small of my back. No escaping. Edward chuckled at the image in my head. We made our way to his family, and I went numb. They were much more beautiful then Stpephenie Meyer said. **

**When we arrived, I stumbled, and Edward tried to grab me. "I can help myself, Edward! It's not 1901, thank you very much!" I hissed. I always stumbled. I don't need his help. Edward drew back. **

**"Sorry," he muttered.**

**I looked up to meet five pairs of amber eyes. My eyes went wide. Rosalie was glaring at me.**

**"Stop that, Rosalie!" I said sternly. She blinked is surprise. "Just because you want to be human doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" **

**They stared at me now, incredulous. "Sorry. I just want to talk to you guys. God," I mumbled under my breath, knowing that they would hear. **

**"Where's Bella?"**

**"Come on guys!" I said lifting my hands up and widening my eyes. " You guys know her! Stephenie Meyer wrote about **_**your**_** story with**_** Bella**_**!" **

**They looked at me like I was...ummm... I don't know.**

**"First," Edward said counting with his index finger, "Who is Stephenie Meyer? Second," he said, pointing to his middle finger, "who is this **_**Bella**_** girl?"**

**I stared. I shook my head. "You **_**seriously**_** don't know?" By the looks they gave me, I took that as a yes. "Ugh! Follow me." With that, I went to my locker, and pulled out **_**Twilight**_**, and read the scene where Bella woke up and saw Edward. Edward's face fell. **

**"That's . . . what could have been?" he whispered. My eyebrows scrunched together. "If I . . . If I had . . . saved her?" I gasped.**

**"You mean-"**

**"I wasn't there. . . when Tyler . . ." I just stared, at a loss for words. My head became light, and then the world began to spin. "Audrey? Audrey?" Edward's voice was far away. The ground was getting closer when I felt two arms caught me.**

**"So let me get this straight. I was married to Bella, and she concieved my child?" Edward asked for the twentieth time. I nodded. For a vampire who was over 100 years old, he could be pretty stupid. He chuckled at my thought. "No. I'm not imcopmetent. Just incredulous." He sighed. **

**"Ah. What could have been." I sighed too.**

**Edward was sitting on the foot of my bed, while I sat by my pillow. Breaking Dawn was laying inbetween Edward and I. He picked it up, and read the back.**

_**"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together." I was abrubly over whelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so reight, there was no way to doubt it. **_

_**His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.**_

_**"Forever," he agreed, and then gently pulled us into deeper water."**_** I recited it from memeory, and by the end, Edward's voice was shaky. **

**I looked at him, eyes piecing. He looked up, and his face was controled, but I saw right through it, and he knew it. "Stop being so- so- so **_**masochistic**_**! No one is going to find out! It is just me and you in this room! Don't deny it!"**

**I knew if he could cry, he would. His mask broke, and the look on his face made my heart twist. It stuttered, and then started again. Omigosh, I wish I knew how to help him, I though, sympathetically. Edward looked up and wiped something off of my cheek. Had I been crying? He nodded. I blushed. **

**"You are a lot like Bella, you know," he said, voice low and husky. Damn, that's sexy! Oops! He can read my mind! Edward chuckled.**

**I looked down, to embarrassed to speak. I just let him read my thoughts. finally, I placed my hand on his cheek, and tilted his head up. "It'll be alright. I promise, love," I cooed. His amber eyes looked at me, searching for any sign that I might be lying. When he saw that I was one hundred percent sure, he smiled tentativly. I raised my eyebrows. **

**"How can you be so sure?"**

**I shifted, which in doing so, I took my hand off of his cheek. When I settled, he put my hand back on his cheek. "Let's just say that Alice and I should never tag team." He looked in my eyes, and I raised my eyebrows for emphasis. **

**"Edward, I have to say. Every teenage girl in America is in love with you, and here I am, sitting in fornt of you, talking about what could have been, and I'm loveing it!" His eyes searched my face, for what I have no clue.**

**"Am **_**I**_** going to be okay?" he asked.**

**I nodded. "You are going to have to heal. And I promise, I will help you. Through every **__**thing, Edward. I'm **_**yours**_**." He stared at from my declaration of love. **

**"I think . . . I think I love you too," he mumbled. **


	3. Angels Cry

**I cracked up. "There is no _way _can you love me," I giggled while removing my hand from Edward's cheek. "I'm flattered, though." He look hurt. I pulled the corner of my mouth up in an apologetic smile. "Besides, I have a boyfriend." I stood up, and wiped my hands on my pants. **

**Edward pretended to sulk, but he smirked after I gave him a glance that told him to straighten up. I went about cleaning up my room; there was clothes on the floor, half finished pops scattered on all the surfaces of things, and finished novels that I just tossed after finishing them. My bed was unmade, and pillows also laid on the floor. I picked up all of my clothes and threw them in the hamper, put the pop cans upside down in the kitchen sink, and asked Edward to stand up so I could make my bed. **

**"I have to say, you clean up really well, considering how messy it was."**

**"Well, if you're good at making messes, you have to be good at cleaning them up," I sighed as I sat down on my freshly made bed, then sprawled out. Edward sat down on the foot of the bed, not sitting on my legs. For that I was grateful. **

**My thoughts were drifting back to McPherson, to Matt. I was remembering the way he looked at me after our first kiss, how incredible it felt, how much I miss him. I remembered how his eyes could always through my lies, no matter how well they were delivered. I remembered how when I'd say that I was alright, he would take me by the elbow, and look me in the eyes and demand the truth. I remembered how when I'd cut that I could call him, and he would come over and just hold me when I'd cry. **

**_He was sitting on his porch swing late one summer night, and it was just me and him. I went over to him and laid down, my head on his lap. He gently began stroking my hair. I began to hum our song, "Angles Cry." He began to rock the swing back and forth. The stars were shining brightly, and fireflies danced in the yard, as the sky faded from scarlet to deep blue._**

_**I was leaving tomorrow, and I didn't want to leave, but I was going to. Just for my mother. A tear escaped my eye, and Matt brushed it off. "Don't worry, baby," he said, "everything will be okay. I promise." I sniffed. "I promise to be there no matter what. No matter the distance between us, I'll always love you." Another tear fell, followed by a few more. I looked up at the sky to find two stars colliding together to make a bigger one. "See, we are two hearts bonding to make a bigger love. And look, an angel is crying and stars are colliding. It's a sign." I sighed and rolled on my back to look up to my love. **_

_**"I love you."**_

_**"I love you more."**_

**I felt something cool brush my cheek, and I opened my eyes to find Edward's all-to-familiar amber eyes meet mine. "Was I crying?" by the sound of my voice, I knew the answer. **

**"You miss him, love. Whens the last time you saw him?" his voice was concerned. I sighed.**

**I showed him the mental image of the calendar. June seventh was the last time I saw him. It was January now. January seventh. Seven months without the one I live for. Edward cradled my head with his hand. I leaned into it. **

**It was about six, then we sat like that for hours. I didn't know what time it was, but I barely remember Edward tucking me under the sheets, kissing me on the cheek, and slipping out my window.**

_**The angels cry when stars collide**__  
__**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

_**The angles cry when stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

__**That night I dreamed that I was in McPherson, and I was sitting on Matt's lap, kissing him. It was getting serious when I heard growling behind me. I turned around and saw Edward ****standing behind the fence, his red. Matt started shaking violently, and I jumped off of him just in time for him to be replaced by a midnight black wolf. Edward lunged. "No!" I screamed.**

**I woke up, gasping. Could Matt be a werewolf? I was sweating, and I felt extremely uncomfortable. Was this really meant for me?**


	4. Unknown

_Um guys, newsflash! I am Audrey. Lol. _

**MyPOV**

I **woke up and rolled over, just to fall off in a tangle of lime green sheets. I kicked off the covers and stood. I went over to my window and looked out. There was sun! **

**I couldn't get dressed fast enough. White booty shorts, and a hot pink short sleeved shirt that had "You Wish" written on the front. I put on hot pink eyeshadow and pink eyeliner (hell yeah, I **_**really**_** have pink eyeliner!!!) I slipped on my lime green flip flops and headed outside.**

**Twenty minutes later, Jason came up behind me. "Audrey!" I turned and grinned.**

**"Jason!" I cried, while jumping on him. He caught me, my legs around his waist, arms around his neck. His arms made a seat for me. **

**"What's up, my brightly clothed friend?" He asked while looking me over.**

**I laughed. "Nothing."**

**He did a "mmmmhmmm" look. I grinned again. "So what's up with you and Cullen?" He spat Edward's last name with malice. Was my Jason jealous?**

**"Oh. We just needed to discuss something. I promise nothing happened," I stated, while playing with Jason's button on the front of his polo. "And besides, I have a boyfriend!"**

**Jason sighed, probably with relief. "Can you let me down, now?" Jason dropped me, and I bounded away after saying goodbye.**

**I was walking to the bathroom when I walked into something hard. I bounced off and looked up. A really huge vampire stood in my way. "Hey, Emmett," I mumbled while walking around him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.**

**"Where do you think you're going?"**

**I looked at him, getting really pissed. "My **_**locker**_**."**

**Emmett shook his head. "Nope," he chuckled, while pulling me along. I just went along with it. When we got to Edward's Volvo, I knew something was up. **

**"Where are we going?" I demanded. Edward rolled down the window. **

**"I have a surprise for you."**

**Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the Cullen's drive. We bailed, and we walked up to the door. My thoughts were wondering back to Matt, and my heart was starting to ache. Edward opened the door, and Emmett entered, and I followed. "Thank you," I mumbled, more out of habit than courtesy. **

**I walked into the living room, and saw somebody standing in front of me. I didn't recognize the person, because they had cut their hair, and the were wearing a tux. "MATT!" I screeched. **

**I stood there, not believing my eyes, then when Matt opened his arms, I ran to him, and jumped in them, kissing Matt with all the passion I could muster. My excitement knocked Matt down, so I was laying on top of him, and we were on the floor. When I pulled back for breath, Matt grinned. "Missed you too, babe." I chuckled then attacked him again. I started running my hands through his hair, and his hands traveled my body. I really hadn't known how much I'd actually missed him till now.**

**Edward cleared his throat, and I pulled back and grinned at him. I stood up and pounced him. "Thank you, thank you, oh thank you!" I said while squeezing him. He hugged me back. **

**"You're welcome, love. I mean it's all I can do."**

**I jumped off of Edward, and went back to Matt. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and my arm was around his shoulder. **

**"What's with this getup?" I asked him, stoking his shoulder. He shrugged. **

**"It's been seven months since I've seen you. It's worth dressing up for." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and turned red.**

**We sat on the couch- well Matt did, I sat on his lap- and he told me about how he arrived.**

**"Well, I was reading **_**Breaking Dawn**_** again, because you love it so much, and it reminds me of you," he said while stroking my hair absentmindedly. "And I hear a knock at the door. I go to the door and see Edward standing there. Of course, I didn't know it was him at first, but he introduced himself, and I asked what he was doing here, and he told me that you missed me. **

**"I couldn't pack fast enough when he told me that he would take me to you. I was packed, and we got here around four this morning. I crashed on Edward's couch, and Alice came bounding in holding a suit.**

**"She told me that I was to wear it. I didn't argue, and you know why." He laughed. "And now, here I am, with the most beautiful girl on my lap." I kissed him again. He pulled back and whispered, "Later, baby." **

**We all were laughing and having lots of fun fun when my cell rang. It was in my back pocket, so Matt felt it first, then I felt it and excused myself. I went into the hall and flipped it open.**

**"Hello?" **

**"Is this Audrey?" a voice I didn't know asked.**

**"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"**

**"That's not important. We're going to have to wait until Edward is not near you. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. But can you tell me if Edward is okay?"**

**"Yea, he's okay."**

**The mysterious girl sighed, probably a relieved sigh. "Thank you. Call me later."**

**And with that, the conversation was over. Man that was weird.**

**I walked out to the living room, and Edward gave me a quizzical look. **_**I have noooo clue,**_** I thought. Matt stood.**

**'I have another surprise for you," he said, taking my hand. **

_**Okay, that chapter was horrible!! Can you guess who called?**_


	5. Guess Who?

_Um guys, newsflash! I am Audrey. Lol. _

**MyPOV**

I **woke up and rolled over, just to fall off in a tangle of lime green sheets. I kicked off the covers and stood. I went over to my window and looked out. There was sun! **

**I couldn't get dressed fast enough. White booty shorts, and a hot pink short sleeved shirt that had "You Wish" written on the front. I put on hot pink eyeshadow and pink eyeliner (hell yeah, I **_**really**_** have pink eyeliner!!!) I slipped on my lime green flip flops and headed outside.**

**Twenty minutes later, Jason came up behind me. "Audrey!" I turned and grinned.**

**"Jason!" I cried, while jumping on him. He caught me, my legs around his waist, arms around his neck. His arms made a seat for me. **

**"What's up, my brightly clothed friend?" He asked while looking me over.**

**I laughed. "Nothing."**

**He did a "mmmmhmmm" look. I grinned again. "So what's up with you and Cullen?" He spat Edward's last name with malice. Was my Jason jealous?**

**"Oh. We just needed to discuss something. I promise nothing happened," I stated, while playing with Jason's button on the front of his polo. "And besides, I have a boyfriend!"**

**Jason sighed, probably with relief. "Can you let me down, now?" Jason dropped me, and I bounded away after saying goodbye.**

**I was walking to the bathroom when I walked into something hard. I bounced off and looked up. A really huge vampire stood in my way. "Hey, Emmett," I mumbled while walking around him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.**

**"Where do you think you're going?"**

**I looked at him, getting really pissed. "My **_**locker**_**."**

**Emmett shook his head. "Nope," he chuckled, while pulling me along. I just went along with it. When we got to Edward's Volvo, I knew something was up. **

**"Where are we going?" I demanded. Edward rolled down the window. **

**"I have a surprise for you."**

**Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the Cullen's drive. We bailed, and we walked up to the door. My thoughts were wondering back to Matt, and my heart was starting to ache. Edward opened the door, and Emmett entered, and I followed. "Thank you," I mumbled, more out of habit than courtesy. **

**I walked into the living room, and saw somebody standing in front of me. I didn't recognize the person, because they had cut their hair, and the were wearing a tux. "MATT!" I screeched. **

**I stood there, not believing my eyes, then when Matt opened his arms, I ran to him, and jumped in them, kissing Matt with all the passion I could muster. My excitement knocked Matt down, so I was laying on top of him, and we were on the floor. When I pulled back for breath, Matt grinned. "Missed you too, babe." I chuckled then attacked him again. I started running my hands through his hair, and his hands traveled my body. I really hadn't known how much I'd actually missed him till now.**

**Edward cleared his throat, and I pulled back and grinned at him. I stood up and pounced him. "Thank you, thank you, oh thank you!" I said while squeezing him. He hugged me back. **

**"You're welcome, love. I mean it's all I can do."**

**I jumped off of Edward, and went back to Matt. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and my arm was around his shoulder. **

**"What's with this getup?" I asked him, stoking his shoulder. He shrugged. **

**"It's been seven months since I've seen you. It's worth dressing up for." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and turned red.**

**We sat on the couch- well Matt did, I sat on his lap- and he told me about how he arrived.**

**"Well, I was reading **_**Breaking Dawn**_** again, because you love it so much, and it reminds me of you," he said while stroking my hair absentmindedly. "And I hear a knock at the door. I go to the door and see Edward standing there. Of course, I didn't know it was him at first, but he introduced himself, and I asked what he was doing here, and he told me that you missed me. **

**"I couldn't pack fast enough when he told me that he would take me to you. I was packed, and we got here around four this morning. I crashed on Edward's couch, and Alice came bounding in holding a suit.**

**"She told me that I was to wear it. I didn't argue, and you know why." He laughed. "And now, here I am, with the most beautiful girl on my lap." I kissed him again. He pulled back and whispered, "Later, baby." **

**We all were laughing and having lots of fun fun when my cell rang. It was in my back pocket, so Matt felt it first, then I felt it and excused myself. I went into the hall and flipped it open.**

**"Hello?" **

**"Is this Audrey?" a voice I didn't know asked.**

**"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"**

**"That's not important. We're going to have to wait until Edward is not near you. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. But can you tell me if Edward is okay?"**

**"Yea, he's okay."**

**The mysterious girl sighed, probably a relieved sigh. "Thank you. Call me later."**

**And with that, the conversation was over. Man that was weird.**

**I walked out to the living room, and Edward gave me a quizzical look. **_**I have noooo clue,**_** I thought. Matt stood.**

**'I have another surprise for you," he said, taking my hand. **

_**Okay, that chapter was horrible!! Can you guess who called?**_


	6. Bella Hells, yea! She's in!

**(Hehe. For those who reviewed, yesh, it is that person. XD. I'm excited, too! I am so sorry for not updating!!! )**

**MyPOV**

**I was sitting on my bed, Matt was sprawled out on the floor, snoring like no other, and Edward sat on my rocking chair.**

**I was desperately trying to update my Fan Fic, and soon. I sighed for the millionth time. Frustrated, I placed the laptop to the side and stood up. Edward raised an eyebrow. I wrinkled my nose as I let him see the mental images of me typing, posting the chapter, and getting reviews and how they made me happy. *Hint, Hint* **

**"What's your story about?" Edward asked.**

**"Which one?"**

**"How many do you have?"**

**"A lot." I looked down at my love, and he looked so innocent. That right there is a very scary thought. I smiled, and bent down to kiss him. Matt blinked at looked confused. I smirked, "Just go back to sleep." He mumbled something and rolled over.**

**It was Friday night, I was bored as could be, and I was having writer's block. What could be worse? Oh, yeah. My birthday was in four days. I internally groaned. **

**I _hated_ celebrating it. Don't ask me why, but I do. **

**Edward stood up, and picked up my laptop, reading the half finished chapter. His eyebrow almost popped of his face. He snorted. "Are you _serious_? Alice and Bella?"**

**"Um, yeah. It's my best story. Everybody loves it." I said while making my way over and snatching my laptop from him before he decided to delete the little that I had worked laboriously to write.**

**"What's it about?" He asked, "Well, besides the obvious,"**

**"Well, it takes place in _Eclipse_. You're out hunting, and Alice confesses her feelings for Bella. Bella freaks and runs to Jacob. Then, she decides to run away with you, and you make love to her. You are out hunting on Isle Esme, and the Volturi catch you. Long story short . . ." and told him the whole plot. (Sorry! Did you honestly think that I would tell you? Ha!)**

**I took my laptop down to the kitchen, and set it on the counter, Edward following. I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard, and I grabbed milk and cereal. **

**Twenty minutes later, I put my stuff away and trouped upstairs to find Matt on my bed.**

**_Oh, no, he didn't_, I thought angrily. I shoved Matt off onto the floor, and with a hard thud, and an "oof!" my "lovely" boyfriend sat up. I smiled innocently. "Sorry, babe. My bed. You get the floor." He glared. I shrugged, and pulled off my hoodie to reveal a sexy tank, and shimmied off my pants to expose my booty shorts. Matt stared. I raised my eyebrows when Edward smacked him in the back of his head. "In appropriate thoughts, Matthew?" I was trying so hard not to laugh.**

**"Yes. Those thoughts should never be thought about a lady," Edward muttered. I snorted. He knew that I didn't think that I was a lady. **

**I sighed, saved my progress on my chap, and curled into bed. I put my MP3 on repeat, and dozed off to have wonderful dreams.**

**My phone was going off, and I was too confused to know what to do with it. It rang again, and Matt handed it to me, opened. **

**"'Lo?" I muttered into the phone.**

**"Is Edward there?" the stranger from the other day asked. Was he?**

**"Um , I don't know. Edward?" I called not to him, but just out into the darkness.**

**"Yes, love?" He called back.**

**"Yea, he's here." I mumbled.**

**"Okay, then I can't tell you who I am. But I can give you hints. Jacob, Loch Ness Monster, do you understand?" **

**I gasped.**

**I immediately blocked my thoughts. Edward growled. I thought about X-rated things, to get Edward out of my thoughts. He shuddered. I grinned.**

**"So, are you?" the voice asked.**

**"Huh?"**

**"Are you going to help me?"**

**"Oh, yeah. Carlisle, call, Alice. Got it."**

**"Tomorrow, six o clock."**

**"Be there."**

** We said our goodbyes, and Edward raised an eyebrow. "What-"**

**"Ah, ah, ah! I can't ruin your birthday surprise." With that, I dozed off.**

**It was Edward's birthday, and Bella was going to be his gift. I was the bomb. **

**Bella was in a box, and she was going to be his last gift. I was squirming in my seat with anticipation. Matt placed a hand on my shoulder, a gesture which calmed me. I hadn't told, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep a secret from Edward. **

**We were all sitting in the Cullen's living room, and Edward was opening my gift-- an envelope. It was a card that a woman on the front with huge ass boobs, and a really small waist. It said, "Age test:" and on the inside it had the question, "What color was her purse?" Edward's eyes grew to the size of soft balls, and he had to look at the front of the card again. The purse is lime green. I cracked up. Edward blinked twice, then laughed. "Pass it around, Edward!" I giggled. He passed it to Emmett, and he had to look at the front twice, too. **

**After all the gifts were opened, I looked at Edward. "You have one more," I sang. "Follow me." and with that, I pulled Edward into the next room, and pointed to the box. He cocked his head to the side and rushed to the box.**

**He tore the box open, and his face lit up. **

**"Bella? Is it really you?"**

**Bella climbed out of the box, and grabbed Edward by his elbows. She smiled largely. "Yes," she breathed. **

**A strangled noise of joy and bewilderment came from Edward's throat. He kissed Bella **

**hungrily. I wolf whistled at them. Bella pulled back, and I knew that if she could, she would blush.**

**Matt came behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're the best you know," he whispered in my ear, making me shudder. **

**"Yea, I know," I whispered back, shaken by his actions. He was rubbing his hand down my thigh . . . I shuddered again. Edward chuckled. At me. I glared. At him. He shrank back. "That's right, Edward. Be afraid. Let's just say, the Volturi should be afraid of me," I growled menacingly while narrowing my eyes. **

**Edward chuckled nervously. I crossed my arms in victory, popping my right hip out a little. He challenged me by raising an eyebrow. I winked, and strutted out of the room with dignity while I had some left. I knew Edward would ruin that for me very soon if I didn't leave soon. **

**Two hours later, Bella and Edward went upstairs to catch up (yea, right. They were having sex. Ew.), and I was thinking about what I wanted for my birthday. I knew my birthday was tomorrow, but they were vamps. They could get my present tonight. **

**I was thinking and thinking, when suddenly I knew. "Alice!" I called, very excited. **

**Alice flew down the stairs, and stopped in front of me. "Yes?"**

**I sang, "I know what I want for my birthday." Alice got that far away look, and when she snapped back into reality, she grinned at me.**

**"You're amazing."**

**"Yeah, I know."**


	7. AN

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!!!! I AM *SO* SORRY!!!! WRITER'S BLOCK+LOTS OF ESSAYS IN ENGLISH=NO UPDATES!!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!

But, now for something WAY more important. I need your opinions. What do you want to happen? Seriously. I don't KNOW what to write!!! Leave a review or PM me. I won't be able to update till I get some ideas. C'mon, I know you want to!!!


End file.
